


Saturday Morning Snuggles

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Happy Nico, Jason is a Dork, Nico is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Nico and Jason are two dorks in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written and originally posted to my Tumblr.

It wasn’t often that Nico woke up first. He preferred to sleep in and be lazy in the mornings, especially on Saturdays. Usually when he did wake up before Jason’s alarm went off, he just rolled over and went back to sleep, snuggling back into Jason’s chest. But sometimes, he’d open his eyes and see Jason lying next to him and he just watched him sleep.

Nico knew it was a little creepy, but he couldn’t help himself. This was a sight no one else had ever seen. This was a side of Jason only Nico knew. Knowing that made him feel something he had never felt before being with Jason.

Nico knew that if he reached out to touch him, Jason would wake up. He had tried it before. And while Jason was more than happy about being woken up early if it meant spending more quiet time with Nico in the mornings, Nico felt he needed all his sleep and hated waking him. So instead Nico turned on the lamp on his nightstand and touched him with his eyes, wanting to commit every detail to his memory all over again.

He started with Jason’s head, his mouth curling up at the sight of Jason’s blonde hair falling into his eyes and sticking up in all directions. Neither Nico nor Jason could figure out how his hair ended up so wild at night when Jason hardly moved at all in his sleep. Nico liked to tease Jason that it was electrical shock he couldn’t control on his sleep. His fingers itched to straighten the mess out but he refrained and continued his journey.

He had a thought for a moment that waking Jason so Nico could see Jason’s blue eyes, a vibrant blue that constantly reminded Nico of lightning, would be worth it but he once again resisted temptation. He bypassed the rest of Jason’s face, all soft angles that would most likely harden throughout the day due to stress, but stopped on Jason’s mouth.

Nico chuckled at the memory of the first time Jason explained the scar above his lip, like he always did because the thought of a tiny Jason trying to eat a stapler always made him laugh. Looking at Jason’s lips made Nico think about kissing Jason and the urge to just lean over and touch his lips to Jason’s was so strong, Nico actually moved forward an inch before he stopped himself.

He bit his lip to contain a disappointed sigh and dropped his gaze, slowly panning down from Jason’s chin. Down his neck where Nico could see the marks he had left the day before that Jason would never be able to hide. Spanning across Jason’s broad shoulders and his collarbones, which also sported a few marks. And finally his gaze settled on Jason’s chest, which was wide open to his view because Jason was sleeping on his side facing Nico. It was his favorite part of Jason’s whole body, for several reasons.

Nico loved being able to lay his head in the middle of Jason’s chest. He knew some people didn’t like body hair, but the blonde hair that covered Jason’s chest and down his stomach, leading down to his groin, was something Nico loved. Jason’s chest hair was soft and felt good when Nico nuzzled his cheek against it. He also liked being able to listen to Jason’s heartbeat and fall asleep with the soothing, constant drumming in his ear. It calmed him and grounded him when he needed it.

But mostly, Nico liked the warmth. Jason always felt hot to Nico, who ran cool and almost always felt it was colder than anyone else did. So Jason being so warm had been a welcome surprise and was now something Nico couldn’t sleep without. Not that Nico ever intended that to happen.

Nico’s eyes wandered to Jason’s arms and hands. One was hidden under Jason’s pillow and the other resting on top of the comforter. Looking at Jason’s muscular arms, Nico once again was struck by how different Jason and he were. It was something he thought about, and worried about, often. While Nico was lean and willowy, Jason was the opposite, big and broad. Jason had a decent layer of blonde hair covering his body, Nico was mostly hairless. Even their coloring was opposite, Nico’s dark hair and eyes next to Jason’s light ones.

It still confused him as to how they could feel like they belonged together given how different they were. He had never understood the “opposites attract” philosophy, despite having seen it in other relationships before. Jason tried to comfort him and distract him when Nico confided in him and confessed these thoughts. It was just something Nico had to deal with on his own.

Nico couldn’t see anymore of Jason’s body because he had the comforter pulled up to the middle of his chest. Which was probably a good thing because just from what Nico could see he was trying very hard to keep his hands to himself. He had just finished debating with himself when Jason woke up. Nico had raised his hand with the intent to touch Jason’s hair and he froze with his hand in the air.

Jason slowly rolled onto his back, breathing in deep and stretching his arms out, narrowly missing Nico’s head. He stretched for a long moment, yawned, and rubbed his face with both hands. Finally, after a couple of minutes, he dropped his hands and opened his eyes, blinking in the darkness. He caught sight of Nico in the corner of his eye and turned his head, a smile readily popping up on his face. Until he noticed Nico’s hand still in the air and he frowned.

“Nico, what are you doing?” Jason asked, his voice rough from sleep.

Nico felt his face grow hot with embarrassment and he dropped his hand. “Nothing.”

Jason’s frown deepened. He reached over and grabbed Nico’s hand, lifting them both into the air and entwining their fingers. “Nico, what were you doing?” he asked again, clearing his throat to get his voice back to normal.

Nico swallowed and looked down at the bed before answering. “I was about to touch your hair,” he whispered.

It took Jason a couple seconds to comprehend Nico’s words and when he did, his face split into a grin. He pulled Nico closer to him and wrapped his arm around the smaller man. Nico rested his head against Jason’s chest the way he always did but his body stayed tense against Jason’s. Jason kissed the top of Nico’s head and nuzzled Nico’s hair with his chin.

They laid in silence for several minutes, just holding each other. Jason kept kissing Nico’s head and started rubbing his arms to relax him. Finally, when Nico relaxed against him, Jason lifted Nico’s head with a couple of fingers under his chin to look him in the eye. Jason smiled and was relieved when Nico responded with his own small smile.

Jason slowly dropped his head, keeping his eyes open so he could watch Nico’s face as he realized Jason was about to kiss him. Nico’s cheeks turned pink and he drew in a deep breath right before Jason’s lip met his. Both of them closed their eyes then and Nico forgot everything he had been thinking about as Jason kissed him. It was a purely innocent kiss, compared to their usual passion filled make-outs. Just a meeting of lips, slowly coming together and pulling away only to come together again.

Jason ended it, pulling back and resting his forehead against Nico’s forehead. He heard Nico whine at the loss and smiled. He opened his eyes and found Nico’s open as well. They shared another quiet moment just staring into each others eyes, until Nico broke the moment by bursting into laughter.

Jason frowned and lifted his head. “What’s so funny?” he asked.

Nico put his hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter. “Nothing, it’s nothing,” he mumbled around his hand, looking away.

“Come on, you can tell me. Please?” Jason deliberately stuck his lip out in a pout, knowing Nico couldn’t resist that.

Nico knew this game well and refused to look at Jason’s pouting face. “I was just thinking how corny it was that we were staring at each other. Corny and a little creepy,” he explained.

Jason chuckled and dropped his head back onto his pillow. “No more creepy than you watching me sleep.”  
Nico’s face heated up again and he tried to wiggle out of Jason’s embrace, but Jason only tightened his arms around him. “I know how creepy it is, you don’t have to rub it in,” he grumbled, giving up and snuggling back up to Jason again.

Jason smiled and closed his eyes. “I don’t think it’s creepy. I think it’s kind of sweet,” he whispered.

Nico snorted. “You’re such a dork,” he said and lifted his head to look at the alarm clock sitting on Jason’s side of the bed. “You can go back to sleep, you’ve got a little while before you’re supposed to get up.”

Jason nodded in response. He kissed Nico’s head and mumbled a quiet “I love you,” before he let himself fall back asleep.

Nico waited until Jason’s breathing fell into a deep, regular pattern, signaling Jason was asleep, before he closed his own eyes and whispered, “I love you too.”


End file.
